Minecraft: Frozen Skies
by KedaHikari
Summary: Jayden finds himself in a world he does not know, yet finds himself adapting quite fine. Until he's met with unexpected company, and things get interesting fast. Will he be fine and the event brush over? Or is there something more important going in the background? (Story about an OC and a few scenes from my first time back playing Minecraft after so long. Enjoy!)
( **Hello! Just a little something-something for you guys: I'll be putting off the other stories EXCEPT for Sly Cooper which shall stay active and I have another chapter in the works for the Racoon and his gang. But to keep you happy, I'm gonna have a more relatable series right now with Minecraft: Frozen Skies. Seeing as how part of this story is gonna be the same as my first experiences with the game after I put it down for a good while. Last I played was back in 1.5? I think? Maybe further back? And the appearance of a few mods, and of course a fictional storyline. But I hope you enjoy!** )

* * *

*Third person P.O.V*

This is the story….. about a boy. About a boy in a world that formed around him as he fell through that dark void. Sand flowed and made the dunes, rock and dirt formed beneath his feet and made the land and mountains, water flowed and fell into place to make the rivers and sea. Everything happened before his eyes. But he doesn't remember a thing.

He laid there on the boarder of the plains and the desert, just on the grassy side as the sound of the birds chirping filled the boy's ears. A warm breeze blew in his snow white hair and made it flow as the long part that covered his right eye fluttered and lifted up from time to time while he laid there. At least his red shirt wasn't dirty, and the black treble clef on the top left corner (From his view) was clear as day. Nice pair of jeans covered his underside and made sure he was fully clothed. And next to the kid's unconscious head laid a pair of blue headphones with the name 'Jayden' printed on the right side. So we got his name, that's something.

With all of these things happening, 'Jayden' slowly opened his eyes and got up. Looking around with those sapphire blue irises as he tried to gather what just happened. One minute he never existed, and yet here he is in a world of blocks that was so strange and yet enchanting to him. But all the while he feared what laid ahead for his future and tried his best to find any danger to keep away from it. Behind him was a large hill that had a cave opening in the top side, and the place where he was found was on higher ground than the bottom of said hill, so he could go there if he so pleased. Meanwhile when he looked in front of himself, Jayden found dunes as long as the eye could see. Some flat, some tall and high, some sinking into the ground. It was an oddly shaped desert, and the heat didn't seem too pleasing already.

So taking the cooler route, the boy walked over to the grassy plains and over at the cave. It was more of a hole that connected one side of the hill face to the other, and a tunnel leading down into the ground was connected inside the hole. It seemed cool enough, but at the same time it seemed… unsafe. He needed proper protection from the natural forces and whatever was out in this land. So it was time to grab some resources and build a better home.

Wood from the trees, wool from the sheep at the bottom of the hill along with their mutton which he unfortunately obtained even though he didn't want to kill them. But nature has to take place. And he got some stone from the face of the place he was staying in. It took a while, but he made a few things to help him along. After using some wooden tools, Jayden acquired a stone pickaxe and axe to help harvest things quicker. Even made himself a hoe for farming. Though he didn't know what these things were, he still managed to know how to build them and how to use them. It was so natural to him, like it was done long ago.

Apart from the tools, he also used a fair amount of wood to block off the two entrances to the cave tunnel and instead made a doorway at the high point entrance. Then placing torches that he made with a bit of coal and sticks around the inside to make it lighter and less scary as he was shivering like a scaredy cat when delving the first time around. He also blocked off the hole within the hole that lead to the underground mine with some wood and trapdoors so he could take a look some other time, and not fall in there accidentally. To top it all off, he made himself a bed and a painting using the wood and wool he obtained in order to give it a more homey feel. Using the side wall of the cave to place the painting on and also rest his bed against. It wasn't anything fancy, nothing like an actual house or mansion. But it was home.

As he was placing the final two torches outside on both sides of the doorway, the boy noticed something different. The sky was loosing its colour, turning darker and darker by the minute as it went from blue, to orange, to a black colour that filled the night sky. At first it didn't seem so bad to Jayden, he even thought it looked pretty when the stars appeared one by one and sparkled in the dark. But the moment of tranquil beauty was cut short when he heard something creeping above him. Little legs crawling across the treetops and sides of the hill. Then a hiss.

Spiders.

He was ready to run indoors with that scared expression of his. Ready to curl up in bed and hope that these monsters would leave him be, but they were smarter than that and blocked the way to his door. 3 of those monsters lined up and hissed at Jayden, and it seemed like there were two way to deal with this. Either fight the arachnids and get his home back, or run away and abandon what he worked on for the whole day like it was nothing. But soon enough the running away option wasn't so well of an idea as the kid heard more monsters coming from behind him. Skeletons, Zombies, all of them. So it was do or die at this point.

Jayden brought out his Stone Axe and readied himself to defend/attack against the intruders that so rudely blocked his path. The first move was by the spiders, having one of them jump at the boy to knock him down, only to have him parry it and knock away the first spider with his axe easily. One of them then moved onto the door to protect it from the human so they can catch their prey without it escaping. Which of course left Jayden to attack the second spider and attempt to get it out of the way. He got a few swings in, got the arachnid real beat up, but got bit during the fight and was a bit injured because of it. No poison, but boy did it hurt. The spider wouldn't let go of his arm no matter how furiously he flailed about.

But this could be a good thing.

Placing his arm in front of his body so the spider's body was facing the door, Jayden closed his eyes and ran straight for it with a burst of power and speed. Knocking the door open and squishing the spider on his arm against the one that was blocking the path indoors and killing it. Which made him thankful that he didn't have to deal with anything else as he limped his way to the door and shutting it tight before slumping down and sighing. They were all gone now, right? Heh, he wished.

Just as Jayden thought they were all gone, the spider that was originally waiting on the door to block him got back up after being knocked back. It was swing from side to side dizzily before coming to its senses and spotting the weakened boy laying there. A few slow, painful scuttles and it would be right there about to get him. taking a step back, the arachnid got ready to pounce and jumped straight at Jayden's face like a mad creature!

*SSSCCCCHHHHHHHH!*

…. Only problem was, it landed on the boy's Axe. Just because he had one bad arm, doesn't mean he couldn't use the other to prop the weapon up right in front of him so the enemy would land straight on the sharp cutting edge. With a red glow and sound of death, the spider vanished in a puff of smoke like any other creature would in this world when they died. Leaving behind two bits of web or string…. whatever it was, Jayden still picked it up and sighed as he had finally won for now and was able to rest. He went over to the furnace where his mutton was cooking earlier and took it out now that it was done.

Munching on the lamb meat while his heart raced from the past event, Jayden smiled and sighed. Still warm, that's something good. Not to mention that he was a bit hungry before. So after he had his meal, sorted his items and new loot within his chest by the bed, the kid was finally able to relax for a good while as he tucked himself in his sheets and went out like a light. That wound would heal with time, so there was no need to worry too much about what would happen if he left it. There was no poison after all.

Now it was time to sleep and dream….. dream…..….. dream….…...

* * *

Rise and shine . It was the next morning for Jayden and he was feeling better than ever since he had something in his gut and some sleep to relax with. His arm was feeling better at least, and he didn't need any food just yet, so he was gonna be fine for the morning at least. Since there weren't any monsters heard. And even if Jayden did see some when he came outside, they just burnt up in the sunlight and reduced to nothing but items for him to pick up and use at his lesure.

Where to next though? What to do next? He had already made a home, he's fine on tools for now but they could always do with an upgrade, he could set up a farm but he didn't have the iron for that just yet, and then he couldn't go out too far from home without having to build a shack on the way back for night protection. But there was one thing that was on the albino's mind as he looked around from the top of his house.

"Who's that over by the swamp? They're…... looking at me?" he said, for once. But it was true. There was an old man clad in a red robe and it looked like his hair was losing colour and turning white, much like Jayden's more natural white hair. The man looked at him with a stoic face before turning around and heading back into the swamp that he came from like some sort of weirdo. Whoever it was, it meant one thing and one thing only: Jayden wasn't the only one in this place. And it seemed like the company around here wasn't all too kind, so he had to do something quick or he might find himself in a whole load of trouble.

Because this isn't your average Minecraft world. This was something much, much else. He just doesn't know it.


End file.
